A Good Artist Within
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Ink proves this to Frisk when she's worried he won't like a picture she made for him. Done as a request for LunaSnow94. :)


**LunaSnow94 asked for this one. Here you go, Amigo! Enjoy! :)**

 **Undertale belongs to Toby Fox. Ink!Sans belongs to Myebi on Deviantart. (Myebi is also known as comyet on Tumblr). I own nothing.**

* * *

 **A Good Artist Within**

Ink smiled as he opened a portal to the Classic Timeline. Classic Sans had called him and asked if he'd watch Frisk for a bit as the monsters had to attend a conference and figured the young girl would have more fun hanging out with her uncle than going to a conference that was mostly just them talking over guidelines and such. The artistic skeleton agreed and stepped into the portal, entering the living room where Sans was talking to Frisk and the girl's back was turned to Ink.

"Why do they have to go back over guidelines they already went over?" The young girl asked.

"Guess to make sure it's all the same," Sans said. "Oh, by the way, we have a visitor."

Frisk turned to the door, but didn't see anyone before a familiar chuckle reached her and she turned to her left to see Ink standing with a smile on his face. Her face lit up. "Uncle Ink!" She exclaimed and ran up to him, glomping him.

Having expected that, the guardian of the AUs caught her and gently spun her, making her giggle before he hugged her warmly. Sans came over and bumped fists with his counterpart. "Thanks for agreeing to watch Frisk for a bit," he said.

"Oh, you know I don't mind watching over her," Ink said with a smile, gently squeezing Frisk's shoulder and she snuggled into his side, happy to be spending time with one of her favorite uncles of all.

Sans smiled. "Well, we better get going," he said. "Frisk, you know the rules."

"Yes, Dunkle Sans," the young girl said.

Toriel came out and fretted for a bit, but then took a deep breath. "These meetings are a bit tiring sometimes," she said and looked at Ink. "Ink, I'd hate to impose, but if the meeting runs longer than nine o'clock, would it be alright if Frisk slept over?"

"Of course," he said. He had created a room for his niece for instances like that so she'd be all set. Frisk looked excited as she knew that meant Ink would let her stay up a little past her bedtime and as it was the weekend, that was even better.

"Thank you," Toriel said before Frisk hugged her. "Be good for your uncle, my child."

"Yes, Mom," Frisk said.

Ink opened the portal back to his world and picked up Frisk, who hugged him as they stepped into the portal, landing in the artistic skeleton's home. "By the way," he said. "Your dunkle told me you got a good grade in art class the other day."

She grinned. "I drew a picture that the teacher really liked," she said. "I worked really hard on it."

"Do you have it with you?" Ink asked, his eyes sparkling.

"Yes," she said, feeling nervous. She had drawn the picture for him, but she was embarrassed to show him. Her uncle was a great artist and she wasn't sure she could match his talent.

"May I see it?"

Hearing her uncle's question, she flinched a little. "Um, yeah. I think it's somewhere among my homework," she said and began rummaging through her backpack while Ink watched, curious as he picked up on her slight nervousness. "Oh, rats," she said after a moment. "Must be in my room. I'll be right back."

With that, she hurried up to her room, leaving a curious and slightly confused Ink in the living room. Something told him his niece was stalling, though he did wonder why. Finally, he went up to her room and gently knocked on the slightly-ajar door. "Frisk? Did you find it?" He asked.

He heard rustling. "No, still looking," she said. "You can come in."

He entered and didn't see her, but then saw her head pop up from the other side of her bed. "Sorry, I forgot where I put it," she said before ducking down. "It must be here somewhere."

Ink grew a bit suspicious and would have searched Frisk's backpack, but decided against that. His niece's behavior suggested she was nervous to show him, or perhaps a bit embarrassed. Coming up behind her, he poked her sides playfully, making her squeak and jump before she turned to look at him and saw his gentle smile. "Frisk, are you really looking for that drawing, or are you stalling?" He asked gently.

She swallowed hard. "Um, still looking," she said and went to look under her bed again before feeling Ink playfully poke her sides again.

"I think you're stalling," he said, amusement in his voice. "So, why would you be afraid to show me the picture you made?"

Caught, Frisk looked embarrassed. "Well…," she started to say, but trailed off.

"Yes?" Ink encouraged gently.

"I…I…,"

Seeing she needed some encouragement, he smiled and began tickling her sides, making her giggle. "This might help you tell me," the artistic skeleton said as he lifted up her shirt just enough to expose her stomach and blew a raspberry into her tender stomach.

"AHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Frisk laughed out.

"Come on, Frisk. Are you going to tell me why you won't show me the picture?" He asked, smiling as he gave her a breather, waiting for her to reply.

The young girl recovered, but looked more embarrassed. "Um…I'm not a good artist like you," she said.

That surprised him. "Frisk, you're an excellent artist," he said. "Sans has sent me pictures of your drawings that you've done and they're very good."

She looked at him in surprise. "You're a good artist and you have your own unique way of drawing," he continued. "Every artist draws a bit differently and has their own flare they bring to their art, be it drawing, painting, sculpting, or whatever art they do."

She looked up at him and gently pinched the right side of her face in affection. "So, how about you show me this drawing you did?" He said, handing her her backpack.

The ten-year-old girl accepted her backpack, but paused as she looked embarrassed again. "Frisk?" Ink asked softly.

She pulled out the drawing from her backpack and took a deep breath. "I made it for you," she admitted before showing him the picture.

Ink's eyes widened. The picture was one of when he had visited and it had snowed outside. He and Frisk had built a snowman and the picture showed not only the snowman, but also him and Frisk standing beside it with large smiles on their faces. Smiling, his unique eyes sparkled as he turned to Frisk.

"Frisk, it's amazing," he said. "I love it."

She looked at him. "Really?" She asked.

"Really," he said. "You're a great artist, kiddo."

She smiled and hugged him. "Sorry," she said after a moment. "I…I was embarrassed to show you because you're such a great artist."

"And you were afraid I wouldn't like it?" He asked and she nodded. "Oh, Frisk. I love it because it was made with love by my favorite niece."

She smiled at that and then giggled as Ink tickled her playfully again, chasing after her when she managed to escape, but he caught her again in his arms, tickling her and chuckling as she laughed before she hugged him and he returned the hug, pulling out his large paintbrush and creating a frame for the drawing Frisk made for him and soon, he hung the picture on the wall. "There," he said. "Now everyone can see the amazing picture you drew for me."

Frisk snuggled into his hug. "Love you, Uncle Ink," she said.

"I love you too, kiddo," he said with a fond smile.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
